In the Lion's Den
by TheLadyIntegra
Summary: When a Cheetah cub forces her way into Scar's life, it's very tempting for the new King to simply rip her throat out. But something about Kesari's tenacity and charm has Scar taking her under his wing. How will a cub affect the ruthless King?
1. Meeting The King

Hello! Not much to say on this one. I rewatched the Lion King recently and fell in love with Scar and his gorgeous eyes and voice (again). He is one sexy kitty. Anywho, I figured he deserved more then what the movie gave him. So here's the story of his reign from one year after Simba left (we're talking Lion years here. I'm guessing Simba was gone for about eighteen lion years.) And I'm giving him a pet! Kesari is about 12 lion/cheetah years. Scar is 28 lion/cheetah years. God I'm such a dork… xD

Meeting the King

Kesari was tired, starved and dehydrated. Being a cheetah cub, lost and alone was practically a death sentence in a wilderness teeming with hyenas and lions desperate for any scrap of meat they could find. Kesari had been her mothers last remaining cub after her brothers' deaths. But her mother had been absent for almost three days now, and she knew that she couldn't live off of grass and stray puddles any longer.

Perhaps she would have called out for her mother, but it was approaching evening and even at her tender age, Kesari knew that night was when the bad things came out to hunt. She made her way through the tall grass as quickly and quietly as she could. Maybe, if she could find a tree she could climb it and have a safe place to sleep. That was if she had the strength for climbing…

Her legs wobbled under her weight as she raised her head and searched for any sign of a tree nearby. But with her small stature, she could barely make out a large rock formation in the distance over the tips of the grass. She was completely lost. Unless she pounced, there would be no way to see over the grass and no way to know how to get out of it. Kesari was far too afraid to draw such attention to herself. And she was so tired. She felt her legs shudder and reluctantly lowered herself down, flopping onto her side. Her tail curled in to her nose and she rested her head on her paws. When she woke up, she could try again.

* * *

Kesari awoke to the slight sound of rustling. Her entire body stiffened and she opened her eyes, wide with fear. It was night, but the light of the stars illuminated a dark shape slinking through the grass some way away. It was moving in her general direction, but it hadn't seemed to notice her yet. If it got any closer, it would see her for sure. Trembling, Kesari got to her feet, crouched down as low as possible. She watched the shape approaching and began to very slowly edge her was backwards through the grass. She kept her tail tucked firmly between her legs so it wouldn't make unnecessary noise with its shaky jerks.

Kesari was a smart cub, and her plan might have worked. But she was weak and exhausted and running purely on adrenaline. So when she heard the lion roar, she didn't notice that it wasn't even facing her direction and so couldn't be roaring at her. Her instincts simply kicked in and with a yelp she turned on her tail and ran clumsily through the grass. The rushing in her ears was loud enough to block the sound of the lion bounding after her. One of her hind paws caught on a stray root and she collapsed to the ground just as a large paw swiped at the air where her head had been. The lion shot over her, landed a few feet away and then turned.

Kesari, with her adapted night vision could now clearly see the lion from the moonlight. It was sleek and dark, and two poisonous green eyes studied her from a considerable height. Kesari felt a flicker of recognition. She remembered her mother grumbling about someone similar…

"_With a main blacker then his soul…He's barely been King for a year, and already that Scar will see us all starve!" _

Kesari tried to get to her feet, but her paw had been trapped at an awkward angle and she collapsed onto her stomach, cheek pressing into the dirt. Her eyes rolled upwards to stare pleadingly at the lion watching her silently. He approached her slowly; each paw step feeling like it was thudding into her heart, making it rock and shake with terror. The lion's paws stopped on either side of her head, and she flinched her eyes shut, expecting teeth to rip into her neck at any second.

She was surprised when she heard a tearing sound and felt the pressure on her hind leg removed. Before she could react to her freedom, a claw descended onto her back, raking her fur and hooking the loose skin behind her neck that all cubs had. Before she knew it, the lion was sitting down and had her dangling from one paw before him. Kesari hung and stared into his eyes, slack-jawed.

"Now, what's a cheetah cub doing in lions territory, hmmm?" A silky voice enquired, green eyes narrowing.

Kesari recovered from her shock for a moment. The lion hadn't made any move to eat her…yet. It could be her only chance to speak with him, maybe convince him to let her live.

"Please, King Scar…" She said as firmly as she could, "I was separated from my mother. I didn't mean to intrude."

The lions eye's widened slightly, and then narrowed again into a frightening smile, "Oh, so you know who I am, little cub? And do you know _where_ you are?"

Kesari swallowed thickly, "Lion's territory, sir?"

Scar rolled his eyes, "Yes, lion's territory. But you've somehow managed to find your way right to my pride's doorstep. Do you know what the lionesses _do_ to the little animals that wander around this area?"

Kesari didn't respond. She was beginning to feel sleepy again. The adrenaline had left her system and in it's wake left bone-deep exhaustion. Her cheeks twitched, and before she could do anything to stop it, her jaws stretched wide into a long yawn. When her eyes opened, Scar was looking unimpressed.

"Well, if it would interest you, they rip them into tiny pieces and try to spread the flesh around for as many lions as possible. And that's only if the hyena's don't find you first. They're far less…clean."

Kesari couldn't help but be lulled into calm by the lion's voice. The words were menacing, but the way they were said…

"What do _you _do, sir?" She asked in a small, sleepy voice. Her eyelids drooped.

Suddenly, Scar dropped her and she landed in a heap at the lion's feet.

"I have no interest in cubs," He said in a long-suffering voice, "Your tiny bones get stuck between my teeth."

Kesari looked up in confusion to see Scar turning around and walking off in the direction of the large rock formation she had seen earlier. She blinked in confusion, surprised that he had let her go. Was that it?

"I suggest you run away now, little cub," He said over his shoulder, "Before you get served to me as breakfast. I do _loath_ bones sticking between my teeth."

Kesari watched his shadowy form disappear, but ignored his advice and lay still, eyeing the rock formation. Surely that was where King Scar's pride would be. And with a pride, there would be food. Her mouth watered at the thought. And along with the food, there was at least one lion who had no interest in eating her. Easing her tired body up, Kesari moved in the direction of a tree she could see in the direction of the rocks. She could sleep up there and follow the King's scent back to his home in the morning. Once there…well, Kesari would have to cross that bridge once she got there.

* * *

Scar made his leisurely way back to Pride rock. The cub had been an interesting find. She had been weak and starving, but respectful and oddly bright for such a small child. He scoffed – it wouldn't be surprising if he woke up the next day to find her half-eaten carcass as some excuse for a breakfast offering. The lionesses were getting lazy, and he knew who was at fault. Sarabi was the lead-huntress and the other lionesses always followed her example. And with her recent depression after the loss of Mufasa and her son, the other hunters were picking up on her despondent, depressed attitude.

He padded his way up the familiar path to his den, silently pondering a plan to jerk Sarabi into action. It had already been over a year since he had taken the throne. The herds were growing too large and there wasn't enough land to sustain them for much longer at their current rate of growth. Why? He could be a great King if the lionesses simply hunted for him! He had gone out that night to examine the plains, and nothing was near as beautiful as it should have been. The roar that had spooked the cheetah cub had been one of pure frustration. What did he lack that made them so unwilling to co-operate?

Scar slinked into his den, eyes narrowed and canines bared in a low growl. He would see something done about it. King's had hunters. That was the way it worked in any successful Pride, and if they thought a new King would present himself simply because they were sulking, they had another thing coming!

He thumped down onto his usual sleeping place and closed his eyes. He would see something done about it. And then they would all know what a great King he truly was.

* * *

A/N: Not much so far, I know. Basically just a preview of sorts. As usual, I have no idea where this is going - but I plan on keeping Scar in character while giving him plenty of fluffy cute moments. I doubt this will turn into a romance, what with Kesari only being a cub and all - but you never know. Lion culture is surely different to our own, and cubs DO grow up xD If anybody has any suggestions, please leave a review and I'll see if I can incorporate it. But don't be surprised if there's a measure of cub abuse to come before the fluffyness! Scar doesn't make friends easily.

Luvies: Tegra


	2. Guilting The King

Chapter two up already (yay me). Hopefully I'm managing to keep Scar deliciously in character - you know, aloof, elegant...crazy. Something I feel I should note - Lion's will eat cheetah's if they can get their hands(paws?) on them. Cheetah's constantly have to hide their cubs from lions. So, Kesari is basically nothing but a meal to most lions - even if she is a feline. Bare that in mind ^^

* * *

Guilting the King

Kesari hopped down from her tree as the sun rose. The thought of reaching Pride rock and finding food gave her a spurt of hopeful energy she hadn't felt since she'd lost her mother. She moved stealthily through the grass, following the King's scent. He hadn't been all that bad, if she thought about it. It seemed it was only the female lions she would need to worry about. Still though, Scar was a killer. Her mother had told her stories of the Kings ruthlessness. How he had mercilessly ripped apart a live gazelle on the night he became King. Some said it was grief that drove him mad after the loss of his brother and nephew, but others claimed that he had been filled with demonic glee. He had been portrayed as an evil, conniving ruler who was slowly wearing down on the lionesses will to live.

So it would be best not to be too comfortable around him. In fact, if she could find food without meeting him, that would be even better.

The King seemed to have taken a roundabout route into a den on the outskirts of the rocks, almost separate from the other lions. This suited Kesari perfectly fine and she moved around the main rock, hearing the lionesses beginning to stir. It seemed like a small path led up to the den that would risk exposing her to the rest of the pride. But Kesari could smell fresh meat in the air and decided it was worth the risk – she could die soon anyway.

She crawled quietly out of the grass, sneaking onto the rock and laying low on the ground. She could now see the female lions, moving and yawning and stretching. Most of them had their backs turned though, so Kesari put on a burst of speed.

Suddenly something growled and pounced onto her back. Kesari screamed and wiggled out of the grip, running forward blindly, only to bump into a set of slobbery, grinning teeth.

"Well wadda we have here?" The teeth said, "A scrawny lion with skin problems?"

Something came up from behind her and a female voice said, "It's a cheetah, idiot." Another hyena laughed stupidly.

The teeth reared back, and a dopey canine face chuckled, "Oh yeah! Hey Shenzi, do we get to eat it? Do we?"

Kesari turned around and faced the other hyena, who leered down at her, "Gee, I dunno. Doesn't look like there's much on her. There wont be enough for all three of us,"

"And Scar!" The male hyena added.

"And Scar…" The other replied dully. Kesari whimpered and glanced under the male hyena's legs, seeing the entrance to the den. Surely the hyena's wouldn't barge in after her if that was the _King's_ den.

"I say first bite gets her," Shenzi said, and immediately snapped for her. Kesari screamed again and ran forward as the two hyena's painfully bumped heads. She ducked between the one's legs and made a mad dash for the den. She could hear the hyenas growling at her heels and she turned her head to see them snapping at her tail. With a yelp, she tucked her tail in and pushed her legs harder. Then she smashed into something.

Kesari stumbled backwards, but she felt something circle her and hold her steady. Shaking her head dizzily, she glanced up to see two surprised green eyes staring down at her. Scar stood above her, holding her with his paw and looking like he'd been caught off guard.

The hyenas behind her skidded to a halt.

"Scar! You're awake!" Shenzi exclaimed.

Scar glanced up sharply, removing his paw from Kesari's side and taking a step forward, his main tickling her head.

"What is the meaning of this?" He demanded sharply.

"Well, uh, you see," The male Hyena replied, "That cub was sneaking up here and we figured it was our duty as guards to stop her and – "

"And wake me up with your ruckus?"

Shenzi gulped, "Well, no, your Highness, we just figured you wouldn't mind us getting a bite – the food hasn't exactly been as 'plentiful' as we'd expected – "

"Get out!" Scar roared.

"But aren't you gonna give us the kid?" The male hyena whined.

Scar bounded over Kesari's heads and roared in the hyena's faces. They yelped and scampered down the rocky pathway, disappearing into the grasses. Scar turned.

Kesari shrunk back, trembling. She realized suddenly that the lionesses had witnessed the spectacle. She could feel their eyes on her, but even their collective intensity couldn't match Scar's stare. He stepped forward and elegantly picked her up with his mouth, carrying her into his den. It was rocky and dark and littered with bones. In the corner, Kesari saw a colorful blue bird dozing in a makeshift cage. Kesari whimpered.

The King dropped her into a corner, effectively trapping her. She turned to face him. He stared down at her, eye's hooded and lips pursed. She couldn't help but have her gaze drawn to his large, perpetually extended claws.

"So," He said regally, "Instead of taking my advice to run, you made your way right into the lions den itself." He lowered his head to her eye level, baring his teeth, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't toss you to the lionesses." He hissed.

Kesari's eyes widened and she pressed her shoulders up against the wall – his teeth seemed as long as her face.

"B-because," She stuttered, "Because my bones would get stuck in their teeth and then they'd be cranky and upset and they wouldn't want to hunt anymore because they'd just lie there groaning in pain and blaming you for giving me to them…"

Scar blinked, looking surprised. Kesari knew she had a tendency to ramble when frightened. And then he chuckled bitterly, "Yes, well, that wouldn't make much change to their current attitude. No matter though, I don't need to eat you to get rid of a pest. I don't appreciate being woken up without a reason."

The lion raised his paw, claws full extended, ready to slash down at the cub. Kesari flinched away as the paw swiped down in a rush of wind, squeezing her eyes shut.

"King Scar!"

Kesari heard the paw jerk to a halt and peeked up to find Scar's claws only inches away from her nose, and her eyes crossed while trying to keep them in focus. She heard Scar give out a huff of annoyance.

"What is it, you blasted bird?" He asked, sounding miffed.

"I merely wish to enquire as to why you are going to kill a defenseless cub! Surely there's no need for such violence?"

Scar lowered his paw and turned his head, giving Kesari room to breath a sigh of relief. She glanced around him and saw the blue bird flapping indignantly in its cage.

"Violence, you say Zazu?" Scar purred. He curled his paw over Kesari's back and scooped her forward to face the bird – almost gently. She shuddered at the feeling of his claws hooking into her skin, "Really, in truth this is a mercy killing. There's no way a cub would survive out alone in the wild," He looked down at Kesari thoughtfully, "And a quick, clean death is better then slowly starving."

Kesari felt her fur bristle. Who was he to decide what was merciful? She would rather take a fighting chance outside then a certain death in the den. With a childish growl, she tore herself from his grip and dashed towards the den exit. She knew, deep down, that there had never been any hope for her to escape at that point. It wasn't really a surprise when one of Scar's paws batted her roughly to the side. She cried out as she was flung into the opposite wall – hard. She thudded against it before slowly sliding to the floor in a crumpled heap, her back turned to the King.

"Sire!" Zazu exclaimed as the dark lion made his way over to the cub, who had long, bloody claw marks slashing across her shoulder, "Sire, this is sadistic and unnecessary!"

Scar knew that the bird was right. There really was no need to hurt, or even kill the cub. But something ugly had begun to boil inside him – anger at the lionesses, anger at the hyenas, anger at Zazu, anger at his father and Mufasa, anger at himself…All of it had been pent up over the last year, left unattended since he'd become King and it had been left to churn and fester inside him. It made him want to bash the cub between his paws and rip into her flesh with his teeth. So he ignored Zazu and loomed over the cub – who seemed to be laying quite still – with an ominous smile. He wondered if she were dead already. Playing with a corpse was no fun, and his grin turned into a scowl. He swatted at her impatiently, rolling her over to face him.

Kesari's cheek twitched in pain, even as she desperately tried to play dead. She could hear the bird fretting and the harsh breathing of the lion King above her. She couldn't believe she had been stupid enough to come looking for him, thinking that he would help, or at least spare her. The claw marks on her shoulder slowly seeped blood – they were long and painful, but shallow. Her side hurt where she'd been slammed into the wall. She hadn't expected the violent turn of events – at least not so soon. She had known to be careful around him, but some part of her had begun to think of him as her last hope since their remarkably pleasant encounter the previous night. But he was bashing her around like prey, and she wished she had had the foresight to see it coming.

"Scar, she appears to be finished," The bird said in a resigned voice, "I hope you feel truly powerful,"

Scar blinked, feeling as if Zazu's voice had drawn him out of some sort of trance. The anger and hate seemed to withdraw from the forefront of his mind, creeping back to whatever corner they had occupied before. He gave the bird a sharp glance – but Zazu had retreated to the back of his cage and sat with his back turned, head hung despondently. Scar turned back to the cub with a frown. She wasn't moving, but his keen eyes could definitely pick up the slight rise and fall of her chest.

"She's not finished, Zazu," Scar said tonelessly. With narrowed eyes, he nudged his paw under the cub's head and lifted her up before letting her drop. She landed with a soft 'oof!' and immediately opened her eyes.

Kesari knew the jig was up and tensed, scrambling onto her paws. She gave the King her best glare. If he really was going to kill her, she felt the need to speak her mind first.

"I just wanted some food!" She yelled up at him angrily. His eyes widened and his surprise gave her the strength to continue, "I just thought you might let me have something to eat since you were nice last night! Why are you being so evil? I just want some food…"

Zazu turned and stared in wonder at the brave little cheetah. Had his ears deceived him? Scar – nice? Surely not.

Scar seemed to recover from his shock after a moment of silent staring. His lips curled and his eyes narrowed.

"Yes, a lot of people seem to be wanting food these days, and they all come to _me_ to get it," He hissed down at her, "They lie around and _do_ nothing, _hunt_ nothing, make no attempt at any sort of self-preservation and then they come to me thinking that they have an excuse to take the moral high ground."

Kesari licked her lips nervously, "But I did something for it! I came all the way here…Please, I didn't know where else to go…"

Scar looked away coldly, "I have no interest in your sob story, girl. You're a trespasser. I let you live as a courtesy last night, which you spat on by coming here."

Kesari slumped hopelessly. There seemed to be no appealing to the King's better nature. Either he would kill her, or he'd toss her out. Her bloodied shoulder would immediately draw predators to her – she'd be dead before midday. Feeling the weight of her situation crushing down on her, she sank to the ground and lay her head down silently. Her fate was inevitable, and she was too tired to fight it any longer.

Scar noticed the movement from the corner of his eye and he looked down at the cheetah impassively. She seemed to have given up. His eyes tracked the claw marks he'd given her, and he felt a strange twinge in his gut. It was unpleasant and he shook himself mentally.

Scar turned around and slinked out of the den without a word.

"Scar?" Zazu spluttered after him as the lion disappeared around the corner. Kesari raised her head and peered after him in confusion. He had left without a word or an order. Kesari considered that it could be her last chance for escape. But where would she go? She could collapse if she didn't get food by the end of the day. So with a resigned sigh, she remained where she was, closing her eyes when her lids grew heavy.

She was woken up what felt like only seconds later by something falling with a wet thud to the floor in front of her. Her eyes shot open and were met with the glorious sight of a haunch of fresh meat. Instantly on her paws, Kesari looked up to see Scar turning away from her with a blank expression. He moved to the other side of the cave and flopped down with his back to her.

Feeling like that was all the permission she needed, Kesari dug her claws into the meat, ripping and tearing and devouring messily. She had never tasted anything so good in her life. The bird switched between watching her in disgust and giving Scar's back odd looks.

The antelope leg was simply too big for her to finish completely, but she did manage to eat her weight. Immediately, with her belly full and hunger completely satisfied, Kesari felt the urge to sleep coming on again. So with a yawn, she moved back into her corner and curled up.

"Thank you…" she remembered to mumble before sleep took her.

* * *

Some time later, Scar got up and approached the sleeping cub. There was still more then half the antelope leg left, and the cub already looked stuffed. Scar could remember Simba gobbling down an entire leg and then some. He wasn't sure what exactly had possessed him to hunt for her, but with the lionesses not doing their job, he had been seized with the urge to do something productive, and the cub had raised a good point. She had made the effort and taken the risk of coming to him, stupid as it was. And his attack had been somewhat uncalled for – and now he had paid his blood debt.

Scar narrowed his eyes at the cub and frowned. It would have to be just this once. He couldn't have the cub hanging around. She would be eaten at the first opportunity, and by that time he would be relieved to be rid of her. Scar remembered how annoying Simba had been. And Simba had been slightly more difficult to get rid of – what with those wide, tearful eyes. It had been cowardly to send the hyenas after him instead of doing it himself, but Scar knew his limits. He could kill anything classified as food, but his own nephew…There had been no stampede of wildebeest to do the job for him. He would have had to rip the cubs throat out with his own teeth and somehow, he had known without even trying that he would be unable to do it.

No matter though – Simba was long dead, and this new cub could still become a meal if he needed it too. After all, according to the lionesses, 'times were hard' and a cheetah was no lion, despite certain resemblances. When times were tough, Scar could be driven to doing all manner of things which would be plenty incentive to send the little pest running. But for the moment – and only for the moment – she could stay and enjoy her little nap. At least she wasn't as loud as Simba had been.

"Sire?" Came a whisper from behind him. Scar growled under his breath, giving the cheetah one last, long look before turning to Zazu.

"What is it?"

Zazu looked a bit sheepish, "Well, sire…It's just rather kind of you, to be helping her. Perhaps I've misjudged you."

Scar simply snorted and turned away. Night was approaching, and the Lionesses should be heading out soon to hunt. He flexed his claws – it was time to get his hunters back.

* * *

A/N: Hopefully that wasn't too dark for anybody. Let's not forget, Scar was always insane and Kesari was at a bad place at a bad time. I want this story to be more serious then Disney, but not scarily dark. I basically just want it realistic.

Tell me if I managed that or not in a review pls! And if anyone has any ideas for plot, lemme know...coz I'm just writing on a whim xD

Luvies: Tegra


	3. Fearing The King

Thanks a ton to my five EPIC reviewers! You guys are the reason this is here. I know it's a bit short, but I just had to end it there: epic cliffhanger alert (don't scroll down and check!) Once again, sorry about any typos or spelling error, just tell me about them in a review if they're bugging you and I'll go back and fix them.

* * *

Fearing The King:

When Kesari woke up, she could hear a ruckus outside the den. The night was almost over, and the horizon was lightening already. The cub stretched, feeling more alive then ever. She felt energy bubbling through her. She had always been a playful cub – and now she was a well-fed, playful cub.

"Ah, you're awake. Not surprising really – I doubt any animal in the Kingdom is still asleep after this ruckus."

Kesari jumped and turned to the caged bird, who was glaring sulkily into the dark sky outside. She approached the den exit cautiously. Peeking over the ledge that overlooked Pride Rock – she could now understand why Scar had chosen this den: she could see everything! – She watched the confrontation beneath her.

Scar stood circling two lionesses – one of whom had her head hung low, soft sounds of sorrow escaping her every now and again. The other lioness rubbed her cheek against her, trying to give her some comfort. Scar's fur was bristling angrily from head to tail.

"I won't tolerate this!" He roared, "You have had your time of mourning and now you _will_ hunt!"

"She already told you that there's no food!" The lioness comforting the other said angrily, "The hyenas have rounded up all the herds and keep them under eye at all times. We can't get near them without being attacked five to one!"

Scar scoffed and threw his mane over his shoulder. "Don't be ridiculous, Sarafina. The hyenas know to let you hunt. You're simply paranoid."

"It does nothing to reassure us when those flea-bitten dogs are nipping at our heals, Scar!"

Scar threw his head up and let loose a roar of pure frustration. Kesari was too awed to shrink back in terror, but the lionesses did so readily, even if they glared through their fear. Scar stopped his circling and came to a halt in front of the two lionesses.

"What has become of your pride, Sarabi?" Scar hissed loudly, looming into the lionesses face. "Did it die with your mate and cub? Was your high and mighty air just an act you put on for Mufasa? Did he _like_ you dominating him, Sarabi?"

Sarabi's eyes flashed and she suddenly leaped up and roared in the King's face, "You dare?" She screamed, "You dare?"

"Yes I dare, I am your King! And you will serve me!"

Both lions were baring their teeth, growling in each other's faces. Sarabi's body trembled with indignation, Scar's with rage. Sarafina cowed beside them, watching the two powers clash with wide, worried eyes. Suddenly Sarabi turned and made to walk away. Shocked, Scar stared after her before shaking himself and bounding to intercept her.

"Never turn your back on your King!" He hissed in her face. When he drew back, he seemed surprised by what he saw. Sarabi's expression was dull and submissive, a complete turn from her earlier defiance. She didn't even blink at him, but lowered her head to the floor.

"Yes, my King…" She murmured. Scar frowned down at her and his eye's followed hers suspiciously as she raised herself up again. She had lost her fight completely, lost her will to do anything.

"A true King would know how to deal with the lionesses when they get like this," Zazu said haughtily from his cage, "Mufasa never had any trouble inspiring them."

Kesari had to agree, it seemed that Scar was going about it all the wrong way. She was distracted though, by a sound to her right. Kesari almost screamed when she saw the three hyenas from the previous day stealthily making their way up the path towards her. She locked eyes with the girl hyena, Shenzi and she whimpered at the sight of the hyena's evil, pointy grin. She backed into the cave, silently pleading for them to be too afraid to enter. She was out of luck though, as the three followed her in without hesitation.

"Oooh, looks like somebody's had a rough stay," Shenzi said, laughing as she eyed the slashes on Kesari's shoulder. Kesari turned it away from her protectively.

"On the other hand, I think he gave her food!" Banzai exclaimed, eyeing the remaining bit of haunch. Edd giggled stupidly, big eyes rolling.

"Lucky girl," Shenzi muttered, "Wonder what makes you special enough for Scar to go out and fetch this himself, hmmm?"

They were steadily backing her into the same corner Scar had, and Kesari felt her fur bristle all over her body. She had been tired and underfed the last time with these three, and this time she wouldn't go without a fight. She gave a tiny growl and said as fiercely as she could, "King Scar will kill you if he finds you up here!"

Shenzi gave a high pitched shriek of laughter, "Oh, Honey, I think Scar's a little busy right now."

"Leave her alone, you wretched dogs!" The previously silent Zazu now spoke up with bravely. Kesari felt a sudden burst of affection for the pompous bird. Banzai pounced on his cage and leered in at him angrily.

"Hey, shut up bird! Who you calling wretched?"

Zazu cowered in the shadows of his cage, but managed to squeak out, "King Scar showed that cub mercy last night! He will be furious if you waste his effort by laying a hand on her!"

Shenzi rolled her eyes, "Please, Scar doesn't give a zebra's ass about anyone else but Scar. And really, we're doing him a favor by getting rid of you."

"Yeah, saves him the trouble of doing it himself!" Banzai added, "He hates little bones getting stuck between his teeth."

Shenzi lowered her face to stare eye-to-eye at the cub, "Now we on the other hand…well, we're not quite so picky."

"And we have smaller teeth!"

Shenzi grinned, displaying a perfectly terrifying set of canines, "Well I dunno, you tell us?"

Kesari glanced between the teeth, and the hyena's crazed eyes and responded instinctively, swiping her small, but sharp claws over the hyena's large nose. She yelped in pain, but Kesari was already speeding past her, heading for the exit of the cave. She heard Shenzi's angry growl behind her and Banzai saying, "You know, you really should stop getting in cub's faces like that."

"Shut up and catch her!"

Kesari streaked out of the cave, tumbling down the pathway into the grass. She heard the Hyena's nipping at her ears and she screamed. Loudly. It was only a few seconds before she realized she had screamed a name.

"_KING SCAR!_"

She tumbled into the grass, hind-legs cart-wheeling over her head. Dizzy, she was unable to get to her feet before Shenzi had pinned her down with one paw digging into the sensitive flesh on her belly. Her limbs flailed uselessly and she screamed again.

"Stupid bitch!" Shenzi hissed at her, "You really think _anybody_ who hears you is gonna care, let alone that self-obsessed bag-'o-bones-'n-lies? You're in lions territory, dumb-ass!"

Kesari grunted and tried to swipe at the hyena again, but Shenzi flinched back. She glared, "Oh no you don't, that's the last time any stupid cub gets me in the face!"

"Move over Shenzi, I want some!" Banzai whined. Edd nodded, tongue lolling and flinging spittle about.

Shenzi's face turned evil, "You guys can wait, I owe this brat first bite." Her head reared back, jaws opening. Kesari screamed and wiggled, chest rising and falling in terror. She didn't want to die! She really, really didn't – not after all that had happened - surviving three days of starvation and being battered around by the King of lions himself, only to die at the jaws of some stinky hyena. She felt wetness in her lower regions and realized that she had peed herself. As the hyena's jaw came down, aimed for her exposed throat, she let out once last scream and turned her head to the side, unwilling to look death in the eye.

And her eyes widened at the streak of dark fur that came flying off of the rocks, launching into Shenzi's body and knocking her away before she even had a chance to graze Kesari's fur. The cub rolled over and watched, fascinated as Scar pinned Shenzi down, exactly as she had been holding Kesari, and roared into her face. Shenzi's cheeks wobbled comically and the hyena's eyes widened in absolute terror.

"You were in my _DEN!_"

"No, no! I swear we weren't, we just came over to say hi and saw the kid wandering around so we figured - "

"_SILENCE!_"

"O-okay!" Shenzi yelped, nodding her head and miming zipping her mouth shut. Behind Scar, Banzai and Edd looked ready to bolt, shaking in fear.

"If I catch either of you three near here again," Scar whispered lethally, poisonous green eyes narrowing, "I will pick your bones clean and use your ribs for Zazu's new _CAGE!"_

He reared back and batted Shenzi away with one powerful swipe. While not nearly as powerful as his brother, the new King was still more than a match for the three canines and they ran, stumbling over their shaking limbs, yelping as they bashed into each other in their blind panic. Scar watched them go, panting heavily in his anger.

Kesari got slowly to her trembling feet, backing off of the puddle she had made and eyeing the King warily. This was the second time he had saved her from the hyenas, and she was grateful – truly. But she also remembered what had happened after the last time. Her side still ached from the slash wound. She stiffened as the lion turned and she caught sight of his eyes, narrowed and dangerous as usual. Feeling as though her tongue had gone completely dry, she cowered in what she hoped was a respectful way and managed to stutter out, "Th-thank you,"

Scar made no reply, but he approached her steadily, gracefully avoiding her puddle. Without a word, he leaned over her – Kesari instinctively closed her eyes in a flinch – but he only picked her up by the scruff of the neck and moved back the way he had come. The cub was confused for a second about their destination; they were sidestepping the path up to his den.

"Where are we going?" She asked, wide eyed. Ignoring her, Scar continued a path through the jutting rocks. Kesari had a sudden, terrifying suspicion. But no – he wouldn't, not after going through all the trouble to save her from the hyenas! Then she heard them, a low, confused buzz as they murmured their discomfort, asking each other why he had left so suddenly, what all the roaring had been about: The lionesses.

Scar was going to toss her to the Pride.

* * *

A/N: I REGRET NOTHING!

So review pwetty pwease?


End file.
